In a known link-type apron arrangement of this kind, shaped metal members are mounted by rivetting to the top side and the bottom side of a polyester fabric. The known link-type apron arrangement is of high inherent weight and therefore has unsatisfactory sliding properties. In addition, the production of the known link-type apron arrangement is a time-consuming and expensive process.
In another known link-type apron arrangement, half-round plate or bar members of light metal or alloy are mounted by adhesive to a polyurethanised plastics fabric and partially rivetted to the outer edges, in order to give an improved service life. As the adhesive connection cannot be definitively controlled, there are major uncertainties in regard to adhesion of the plate or bar members to the plastics fabric. The production process is also comparatively complicated and liable to trouble. Finally, these apron arrangements have only a limited service life as heavy chippings or aggressive fluids can get behind the adhesive.
In yet another known link-type apron arrangement of the above-indicated kind, anodised aluminium plate or bar members are joined together in a hinged manner by virtue of their particular configuration, and are screwed at the outer end surfaces in order to ensure that the components are held together. This results in the plate or bar members being of an unwieldy minimum size, with the apron arrangement consequently having a low degree of bendability. This known apron arrangement can therefore only be used in limited circumstances. In addition, the hinge means are very sensitive to fouling, and this can involve trouble in operation of the arrangement.